Last Night
by liztits
Summary: A trip to the beach leads to reflections.


I hear the sand crunching behind me, signalling the presence of company.  
"Do you remember the first time we met?" It's cold, maybe a little too cold for LA at this time of year. A breeze is rolling in across the ocean, shifting the top layer of sand around and pushing waves up to lap across my feet. She stops walking toward me, standing far enough away that she doesn't get her shoes wet in the surf. I turn to half-face her, eyes flitting briefly to the gathering of people sitting around a camp fire in the distance.  
"Yeah, you poured coffee on me." She scoffs, smiling slightly, but doesn't say anything. "And then you were horrible to me for years. You've had more second chances than anyone alive." She carries on smiling, but it fades from her eyes. I don't push the issue. I know she regrets what she did.  
She changes the topic, motioning to my submerged feet. "What're you doing?" She asks, eyes on my feet. "It's freezing, you'll catch a cold."  
"So I catch a cold." I turn back toward the ocean, inhaling deeply. "I do this every time I come down to the beach. Partially because it reminds me of when I was younger and my dad would walk with me and Trina in the surf, but mostly because it just feels freeing, you know? Like the waters washing everything I've been worrying about away. It feels good, and it's worth the sniffles."

She doesn't reply, but I hear something that sounds very familiar to someone plopping down on the sand.  
When I turn back to look what's happening, she's on the floor pulling at one of her socks. Her boots have been carefully placed to one side and her leggings rolled up far enough so they won't get wet.  
"What're you doing?" I ask, mirroring her earlier question. "You'll get a cold."  
"So I get a cold." She stands up, brushing the sand from her clothes. Taking a deep breath, she steps forward, feet sinking in the wet sand. Disgust flashes briefly across her face, but she quickly masks it, moving forward and stopping by my side, her shoulder touching mine.  
I look back out to the water, running a hand through my hair. I'm vaguely aware of our friends talking behind us, but I tune them out, listening to the quiet whooshing of the water rolling back into land.  
"Holy crap, that's cold!" I can practically feel her tensing up beside me, and I chuck under my breath.  
"What's so funny, Vega?" She asks, crossing her arms and turning her head to look at me.  
"You." I say simple, looking at her from the corner of my eye. Her face is half illuminated by the fire crackling behind us, and half by the moon. Either way she's beautiful, although she always has been.  
"You're staring." She tells me, but she doesn't look away.  
"You're beautiful." I reply simply. A light blush covers her cheeks and she tries to scowl but fails, looking away, mouth turning up slightly at the corners.  
We're quiet for a while, listening to the ocean, letting the water lap up over our feet. I feel something brush against my hand, then fingers lace between mine, cold from the wind.  
"Do you ever wonder how we got here?" She asks, tightening her grip.  
"I know how we got here. I was patient, I never gave up on you, forgave you almost constantly, loved you even when you hated me. You were wary of me, although you've never really explained anything about before. Like the coffee incident." I look at her and cock my head to the side in silent question.  
She sighs. "I just… you were beautiful, the most beautiful person I'd ever seen. And I was terrified by that. Not because you'd steal Beck, or take my place, or whatever you thought when we first met. Because the minute you spoke to me, I knew I'd fall in love with you." She laughs lightly. "I was right, obviously. I never meant to hurt you, not at first. I just wanted you to go away, to let me go back to being the scary goth girl who cut down anything in her path. Then you got under my skin, and I couldn't cope with it. You were everything , the reason I got up in the morning, the reason I came to school. I couldn't even kiss Beck without seeing you. So I broke up with him. Even though it was evidently for the best." She looks up towards the campfire where Beck sits, arm wrapped around my sisters shoulder. "And then I blamed you even though it was entirely my fault." She inhales deeply. "I got so weary of it, in the end. You just, you wore me down. Trying not to love you was so hard. I just gave in. Let myself do what I'd been dreaming about for so long."  
"I love you too, Jade." I squeeze her hand, then laugh. "Remember the first time you asked me on a date?"  
"Oh my god," She grimaces. "I'd never done it before! I was so nervous. I asked Cat for help, which was evidently a mistake because all she did was tell me stupid outlandish ways to get your attention, so I just went with the simplest, which was buy you flowers, and then your mom answered the door and I just wanted to bolt. I was convinced you'd say no."  
"You were adorable." I lean over, kiss her on the cheek. "You're still adorable."  
"I'm not adorable." She pouts, looking at me. "I'm scary as hell."  
"Yeah, you are." I grin. "Wanna go back and warm your feet by the fire?"  
"More than anything." She bends down to grab her shoes, then turns back toward me. "What were you worrying about?"  
"Huh?" I pick up my own shoes.  
"Earlier, you said the water was washing away what you were worrying about?"  
"Just…" I throw my empty hand out, letting it flop back down to my body and then sigh. "It's so stupid. It's just… this is the last time we'll do this, before everyone leaves for college. I feel so lost. Everyone knows what they're doing… Andre's got his song writing, Beck's going to ACT, you'll be in New York, Cat's got her babysitting thing, and she's taking courses at UCLA, even Trina's at CalArts. Everyone's so… good. You know? I feel like nothing."  
Jade steps forward, using her free hand to push my chin up so she can look in my eyes. "Tori, you're the most amazing person I know, and I'm not just saying that. You got into CalArts too, on a full scholarship. You're talented, and you're going to be amazing. I know it." She smiles softly then leans forward, kissing me on the forehead.  
"You're not gonna forget me while you're off in New York?" I ask, eyes drifting back down to our feet.  
"Hey." I look up again, and she actually looks hurt. "Nothing could make me forget you, okay? I love you, and you could be on the other side of the world and I'd still love you the same. We'll be okay, we can skype, and email, and talk on the phone, and I'll be back at Christmas. Unless you decide you've found some hot Cali babe when I'm gone…"  
"Oh shut up." I shove her lightly, and she laughs.  
"See, it's ridiculous, right? I love you, you love me. Don't fret." She leans forward, kissing me softly. "Come on, I'm gonna lose my feet to frostbite if we don't get back to the fire soon."

* * *

**This is short. And I named the file "this is so gay."  
****Neighbours are having a bangin' party next door, so I can't sleep, and I've written this. If you're a reader of my other story, _Run, _then I promise I'm working on the next chapter, and it will be up ASAP.  
ANYWAY  
I hope you all enjoyed this, and maybe maybe maybe I'll write some other stuff in this universe because I've given myself some ideas of what is happening in this mild AU. Maybe it's just a continuation of what would've happened in Victorious anyway.  
If you liked it, please click the favourite button, and review. It inflates my ego and keeps me writing.**

ps, there are people outside my room talking about subway.


End file.
